Wolf's Hunt
by TitanBreaker
Summary: Zen (OC) is part of the 3-E classroom and Korosensei is going to make this the most interesting school year yet.


**I know. I know. I have not updated in MONTHS but I'm back and that's what important ok? Anyways to make for lost time I'll be typing chapters throughout the weekend and on today as well so look forward to that. As always, read and leave a review.**

"Neruhuhuhuhu." The yellow tentacle thing giggled. "What the heck is that?" I wondered to myself. Nagisa and Kayano looked equally puzzled as government officials pushed boxes of things into our humble class of 3-E, the scum of the school.

"This monster is what you have to kill." The guy in front spoke in a commanding tone.

"So much for putting it lightly…" I spoke under my breath.

"This thing is capable at moving at Mach 20 and is nearly impossible to hit." He drew a green knife with the acronym of S.A.A.S.O. No idea what that meant but he tried to slash at that thing but seriously trying to hit a Mach 20 superbeast is pretty one-sided.

After a quick run down of its basic abilities, he drew a knife and pistol. "These weapons won't hurt you but will greatly damage him." He told us. "You got one year to kill him."

I rocked my chair back. Today was our second week with Mr Tentacles and most of the class was discussing on what they would do with the 10 billion yen bounty on his head.

"Hey, Zen. You look pretty laid back. Aren't you excited to meet our new teacher?" Kayano asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders and drew out the air pistol. "I think we should be able to hurt him in that one year time limit but killing him? Impossible. This thing is capable of moving at Mach 20. What can hit him?" She nodded her head.

"I guess you're right."

"Hey everyone! He's coming!" Terasaka shouted.

"Time to get the show on the road." I muttered.

The octopus entered the classroom, attendance book in hand or is it tentacle? Oh well.

"Stand!" Nagisa shouted. I gripped the gun tighter.

"Ready!" The sound of guns cocking rang through the corridors of the campus.

"BOW!" I ducked and went straight to a kneeling position, gun pointing at our teacher.

"All right class, we shall now take attendance."

Damn. This guy really is that fast. The BB balls just whizz past him without any problem.

"Nagisa Shiota?" He asked

"Here." He responded with gunfire all around him.

"I'm afraid you'll have to speak up. I can't hear you with all this racket going on."

"HERE!" Damn it all! We will never be able to hit him. I squeezed off a few shots but like I expected all of them missed.

The last few sounds of gun shots faded away and the floor was filled with BB balls. I still had a few more shots but I had a good idea of what I wanted to do with those. I put the gun back down. Everybody was disappointed at their performance, though I wasn't as I was expecting a bad one from the start.

"You're relying too much on the 'spray and pray' method." He told us holding up chalk.

"They're just BB pellets. You could just shrug them off if you got shot by one." Yuma stated. Idiot. What's the point of giving us useless weapons genius.

"They may be harmless to you but they will gut through my cells like a hot knife through butter." He drew a gun and proceeded to shoot his right tentacle right off. "Now, in a few seconds it'll regrow" Yup. The tentacles did grow back easily. "Now, take out your math textbook. Today we will be working on Algebraic Expressions."

Recess came faster than I expected. Korosensei was certainly something. He actually made geography actually interesting.

"I'll be going to get some Tofu in China. See you later." And he blasts off at Mach 20 speed.

"With his speed, he'll be there and back in about 40 minutes." I stated.

"That octopus grades our test papers while flying!" Yuma shouted.

I walked out into the sun. Most people would stay inside in the summer but I really like the heat than most rational people but that's how I roll. I walked to the woods, I always was the fastest going up and down the mountain. I learnt parkour to get to class faster. My home wasn't exactly near here.

I glanced at my watch. 11.20pm. Guess I'll be going back for now.

Nagisa was holding a note book walking to Terasaka and his goons. I narrowed my eyes and crept to the forest line. Crouching in the grass, I could just make out their words.

"Well did you do what we asked you to?" Terasaka asked him.

"Yeah. I write down what colours he has and what they mean. First there's the green stripes which means he's looking down on us. Red with a circle means we got something correct. Purple with a cross means we got something wrong and-"

"Enough. You know what you need to do right?"

"Yeah." Nagisa nodded his head.

"Good. Don't mess this up." Terasaka tossed a pouch to him and walked back to class. Nagisa held the pouch and stared at it.

"BOOM!"

Korosensei is back.

"Hey, Nagisa-Kun."

"Ah! Korosensei- Where'd you get that missile?"

"Oh this? I got it from the Chinese when I was flying back across the Sea of Japan." He hefted the missile. "Come on. Class is starting."

I snuck up on them and followed behind them.

"Oh. Zen-Kun. **A/N Not the Nightcore Youtuber. Just no.** It's almost time for class." Korosensei told me. You don't say. I shook my head and headed to class.

"Ok class. I want you to make a poem and the last line must be 'But it was tentacles.' Ok?" Korosensei told us. Well how the heck do we do that?

"Hey, Sensei? What should we call you? You have not told us your name." Kayano asked. A wave of muttering filled the classroom.

"I don't have a name if I remember correctly. I was never given one. How about you children give me one?" He told us after a moment. Well that's weird. He'll normally respond really quickly.

A name. Well, he can't be killed as far as I know so how about-

"Koro-sensei!" Kayano said excitedly. "It's a play on korosenai."

That's what I was thinking but I'm not surprised. I'm not putting effort into doing anything really. That's why I'm stuck in 3-E. The class of failures.

We started on the poem. Jeez. What rhymes with tentacles… Uhhh. No clue. I scratched my head when Nagisa stood up. That was- wait. He's not done. I could just stop myself from smiling. Korosensei was a light pink and Nagisa was approaching casually like he was confident in his poem. The knife was held behind the paper we were writing it on.

Korosensei could just dodge out of the way of the first slash. Nagisa discarded the knife and threw himself forward. What the heck is he-

An explosion rattled the windows and dust fell from the ceiling. Terasaka and his goons jumped for joy and cheering jovially.

"A toy grenade filled with BB pellets and some gunpowder for some extra kick." Terasaka explained. "Ah well. The 100 million yen bounty should cover his medical bills just eh? What this thing?"

I stood up from my seat and saw Nagisa draped in a weird membrane.

"Te…ra…sa…ka…" hearing that single word spoken with much malice and deep underlying threats was enough to make my blood chill and I'm pretty sure everybody else freaked out. I looked up and on the ceiling was Korosensei but his skin was pitch black and face was contorted into a snarl.

"You were behind this weren't you…" they backed away slowly, fear all over their face. No shit. I'd be scared too if I was in their position. He shot out of the classroom and came back seconds later with all of our name plates from all of our houses.

"I may not be able to hurt you but try that type of assassination again and your family, your friends. Maybe I'll kill everyone _but_ you and let you live a long, lonely life."

Terasaka back up real fast. "So how was that? How are we suppose to do it?"

"I think that it was really well done." His face lit up red with a large circle. He was back to his usual cheery self. "Especially you Nagisa-Kun. Your behaviour was really good and I couldn't sense your blood lust until the very end. But you didn't care about Nagisa-kun's life. Not even he himself cared about his life."

He sat back down and started polishing our name plates. We got the gist of it. Do another assassination attempt with our lives on the line and he'll polish us off like our name plates.

"So what are you going to do about me before 13 March next year?" seeing Nagisa's crest-fallen face.

Nagisa looked up at him "I'll assassinate you and save the world!"

"Well I do hope you can do so." Korosensei told him. "If you can kill me before the bell rings everyone goes home early."

The class groaned. "This is going to be an interesting school year." I thought as I hefted my pistol.


End file.
